QuadraticAnalyst
> Be the science girl. You are CHYENE DABTOR, a troll of 7 and three quarter sweeps. You are a somewhat short troll and are commonly mistaken for being younger than you actually are, although you try to ignore this. You are generally happy who tends to try and see the best in everyone, though you can be snarky at times. Despite this, you are enthralled by the SCIENTIFIC METHOD and often thoroughly test things for obscure reasons, usually to satisfy your CURIOSITY. You like to find out HOW THINGS WORK and as a result are quite KNOWLEDGABLE ABOUT TECHNOLOGY. Of course, even though you could probably design an autonomous robot if you put your mind to it, you don't have any experience in actually making anything. You are quite an emphatic troll, and can easily tell if another troll is upset or stressed. You are also quite HONEST, meaning you wouldn't really want to deceive anyone, and you absolutely detest lies. This makes you quite a WELL-MEANING troll, even if you are more interested in solving the mental problems than helping the people involved. Your Lusus bears resemblance to a white armadillo, but two meters tall. You care for it greatly. It's a mutual relationship,even if said Lusus is often away being adventurous. You're not sure whether you enjoy this freedom or not. >Survey Respiteblock. A rather large room within the Hivestem Ashstem, containing a recuperacoon, table and chair with a husktop permanently situated on it, and a collection of metal tables covered in science kit like test tubes and a scratched microscope. You're rather proud of your science gear, even though you don't use half of it. > View Mandatory Quirks. *'Curious:' About everything. How does it work? Why? *'Friendly:' You like people. They are interesting. *'Honest:' Almost to a fault. You detest lying and liars. *'Perceptive:' After so much practice you are very good at working things out. *'Scientific:' May I direct you to the quote beneath the portrait? > Recount Hivestem History. Ashstem seemed an obvious choice. You had never had the chance to examine a volcano before, and the people it would likely attract would either be like yourself or at least interesting. With your skills, you were given the task of designing the hivestem. Or rather, you just sort of designed it anyway and everyone went along with it. Construction finished, but with the violent nature of the occupants, you're permanently commanding a repair crew of dumb robotic drones who can't even put a door in the right way up. Now Friar has abdicated, you and Farelis run the stem, apparently. You're not really sure how it's going to work, but you will do your best. > Examine chumproll. *blazingHatred - total idiot. not even clo2e to being competent enough to run the 2tem! *velvetVogue - 2he2 pretty 2en2ible and nice *eruditeScholar - he2 pretty knowledgable and friendly. co-leader now too, i gue22 *powderedFists - a bit dumb and very crazy, but alright to talk to *atomicResonance - not really 2ure what to make of her *toxicVengeance - hide2 away in her hive, i hardly 2ee her *bloodstainedAssassin - fareli2' mate2prit, apparently. i dont trust her at all Category:Female Category:Ashstem